


unforgiven

by IfWallsCouldMuke



Series: Muke as FUCK [27]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: (it's Luke), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gay Sex, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfWallsCouldMuke/pseuds/IfWallsCouldMuke
Summary: The usual shittery by me.





	

“He’s from—where?”

Michael rolls his eyes at Ashton, one of the few sixth formers who have befriended him, despite the one-year difference.

“Bris-bane,” Michael separates each syllable into two words.

“Shut the actual fuck up.”

“That didn’t make any sense.”

Michael’s vampire (okay, _fledgling_ ) reflexes keep Ashton from pinching his ass.

“Nice try, Irwin,” Michael lets out a short ‘heh’ sound.

“Oh, fuck you.”

“Sorry, you know I don’t think of you in _that_ way.”

Ashton gives Michael the finger.

–

Michael knew there was going to be a new fourth former, the bloke he and Ashton were just discussing.

So naturally, he was curious to see how the fourth former looks like, despite being a fifth former himself. He has a sixth former friend—Ashton—and a fourth former one—Calum. He isn’t bound to age when it comes to making new friends.

“You know, you need a lay.”

Michael sighs.

“Give up,” Michael doesn’t bother turning around to greet the other fifth former.

“Why?” Beau sounds genuinely hurt. “Why aren’t I even considerable?”

“Because, Brooks,” Michael smirks in his signature sadistic way. “You just won’t ever be considerable.”

–

Michael huffs out as his hunt for the new fourth former ends up being a disaster. He’s currently sat at the booth with Ashton and Calum.

“Your determination scares me,” Ashton muses.

“Shut the fuck up.”

Ashton rolls his eyes.

“My guess is that—”

Michael’s head turns towards the sudden sound that registers in his ears.

“—that is probably where the newcomer’s at.”

Michael doesn’t hesitate before rising to his feet and walking towards the source of the sound. He wasn’t expecting to meet a pretty blond twink with pretty blue eyes.

“And why are _you_ here?” Michael scoffs in disdain at Beau.

“Pity I found your new boy toy before you,” Beau lets out a short ‘heh’ sound.

“Doesn’t mean he won’t be mine.”

With that, Michael presses his lips to the blondie’s.

–

“Doesn’t mean he won’t be mine.”

Luke barely has any time to push the red-haired beauty away before the said-redhead presses their lips together.

The thing, however, is that Luke doesn’t want to push the stranger away. It’s like his very core of being wants to keep kissing the other bloke. He keeps kissing back until the redhead pulls away.

“See?” The redhead grins cockily. “He’s already under my spell.”

The unspoken ‘like you once were’ is loud and clear in the air.

–

“You shouldn’t play with him,” Calum hisses at Michael.

“Oh please,” Michael rolls his cat-green eyes at Calum. “He’s a new toy I can play with.”

“You really should stop thinking of people as your toys to play with,” Calum sighs.

“Let him,” Ashton groans, apparent of being tired. “It’s not like we can stop him.”

Calum falls silent.

“Speak of the Devil…” Michael grins, his eyes taking more of a feline tint.

“What are you?” Luke—as Michael has found out—hisses at Michael.

“Well, you know I’m a fledgling—”

“I meant that as in what type of douchecunt you actually are, firetruck.”

“Firetruck,” Michael repeats with amusement.

“Yeah, your hair colour.”

Michael chuckles this time.

“You make me want to keep you, Luke.”

“And I’m very turned off,” Luke hisses at Michael. “Must you assume my gender? And how do you know my name?”

–

Lucy sighs as she fidgets with the hem of her tank top, which has a black-and-red flannel over it. She fucking hates people like Michael—whose name she got from a lot of people from Sydney House of Night.

“I’m sorry,” Michael apologises. “I didn’t know you were…”

“You can’t even say the word,” she seethes at the male.

“Well, I know genderflux people exist!” _He isn’t as stupid as he seemed_. “It’s extra rude of me to go on and assume you’re genderfluid just because you have a girl name as well as your birth name.”

“Genderfluid… for now,” Lucy narrows her eyes at him. “And that’s none of your fucking business.”

“I didn’t even—”

“You were going to ask me the same ol’ question everyone does when they find out my gender!” Lucy accuses the firetruck boy.

“I wasn’t even thinking about posing a question when I’m struck by your beauty,” Michael mutters.

Lucy blushes.

“A lot of people have tried that line.” _Not really_.

“Well, a lot of people have noticed your beauty then,” Michael grins. “May I treat you for coffee?”

The curly haired dirty blond behind Michael gives her a weird look.

“I guess… but I’m getting something that’s $7.”

Michael chuckles—and what a musical sound it is.

–

Michael never had a fling with a genderfluid person before. He fucked a trans guy, and that’s about it as far as him having a fling with a non-binary person. (If trans people count as non-binary.)

“That’s at least 900kcal,” Michael comments when Lucy orders her frappucino at the nearby Starbucks. “Do you have to add extra shit?”

“Ah-ah, you said it’s your treat, Michael,” Lucy’s quick to diffuse Michael’s words. “And extra whipped cream please.”

Michael wants to face-palm himself.

“I’ll have a strawberry and cream frapp please,” Michael orders as he takes out his wallet.

“They talk about you a lot,” Lucy giggles. “Not necessarily bad, but not necessarily good either.”

“Hm, I’m supposed to care that there are loads of bad shit about me?” Michael raises his double-pierced brow.

“Maybe, if you were to improve for a good image.”

Michael laughs at that.

“Oh, darling,” Michael starts, “I don’t wish to improve for anyone.”

–

Luke has been at the Sydney House of Night for a week now. He’s been able to befriend a couple of people from his English Literature class and his French II class. He was tempted to befriend a few of the buffed up blokes from his Pilate classes, but they looked intimidating, so.

“I see you,” an unwelcomed voice rouses him up.

“And I bid you adieu,” Luke rises from his table and tries to walk away when a strong pair of hands grip onto his shoulders, and a pair of warm lips press to his cheek.

The latter has a lot more effect that Luke cares to admit.

“Leave me the fuck alone!” Luke manages to find those words.

“I can already find your body going lax against mine, _minou,_ don’t try to fight it any longer,” Michael muses. “Stop fighting.”

Luke turns around.

Big mistake.

The moment his eyes meet Michael’s jade-green ones, he knows he’s lost.

“Anything you’d like to say?” Michael arches his pierced brow.

Luke shakes his head and presses his lips to Michael’s like they are the air he breathes in. And he fucking loves the fact that Michael moans as he kisses back.

“You’ll be mine, Luke Hemmings, just you wait,” Michael whispers against Luke’s lips before he walks away, leaving Luke confused.

–

“You’re being more of an ass with Luke-slash-Lucy,” Ashton hisses at his best friend.

“And why do you say that?” Michael is more than a tad bit amused by the accusation. “I’m merely playing with them.”

“And you shouldn’t,” Calum backs Ashton up. “They look so fragile, Mikey.”

“That’s not a different factor from anyone else I fucked and cast away,” Michael scowls at his best friends. “Why are you so defendant of them?”

“I dug into the why they came here,” Calum sighs. “They were bullied in Brisbane House of Night.”

“So, I shouldn’t fuck him because of that? Or her,” Michael adds quickly. “You make no damn sense, Hood.”

“Just don’t mess with their head.”

–

“You’re a dick,” Luke hisses at Michael the moment they meet each other at the dining hall. “And I hate you.”

“No one can truly hate me,” Michael lets out a small ‘heh’ sound. “That’s impossible.”

“Well, I hate you, so it is possible now.”

Michael chuckles.

“Nothing I said appeals as funny to me, Clifford,” Luke seethes at the other male.

“Your attitude is amusing, Hemmings,” Michael stifles his laughter. “Can I ask you out for a date?”

Luke actually has to contemplate the offer.

“Depends on your dickhead level of the day,” he finally comes up with an answer.

“Lucky for you, it’s always down low when it comes to you,” Michael grins.

 

Luke appreciates how Michael drives them to the nearest Greek restaurant instead of walking there. He hates any form of exercising—screw staying in shape to complete the Change.

“So, you like Greek food?” Michael asks him.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Luke rolls his eyes at the other bloke.

“I was merely trying to spark a conversation, I apologise,” says Michael. “This is the best Sydney’s got.”

“So, you tell me,” Luke shrugs. “Do you bring all your dates to this place?”

“That’s absurd,” Michael rolls his eyes. “I only brought you here since you’ve got quite the taste.”

“Expensive taste?” Luke giggles.

Michael rolls his eyes.

–

Michael seems to have kicked his poor roommate out because when Luke and the red-haired boy arrives at the dorm room, the unnamed roommate is not present. Luke pants into Michael’s mouth as the older lad slips his hand inside his pants, fingertips grazing against his lace panties.

“Fuck, wearing nice lace for daddy, aren’t you?” Michael breathes out against Luke’s lips. “Such a good girl you are.”

Luke blushes when Michael calls him a good girl. He may or may not have a feminisation kink when he’s identifying himself as a guy.

“So hard for me too,” Michael continues on, his fingertip rubbing against the wet patch forming on Luke’s panties. He lets out a soft whine, needing more than just teasing touches.

As if reading Luke’s thoughts, Michael shoves the blond onto his bed, and gets rid of both their clothes. Luke doesn’t really understand why his body yearns for Michael’s touches. It’s like the redhead has some sort of magnetism.

“What are you— _oh_ ,” Luke almost chokes on his air when Michael’s tongue laps at his entrance. No one’s rimmed him before the feeling is new, but not unpleasant. He lets out a mewl when Michael’s tongue delves inside of his hole, exploring it freely.

It’s not until the tip of Michael ‘s tongue is prodding at Luke’s prostate he’s screaming out profanities. Michael only chuckles and pulls away with a smirk on his face.

“Please…” Luke doesn’t know what he’s really begging for.

“Please what, baby?”

“Please daddy…” Luke whines again, the pressure in his lower abdomen too much.

Michael makes the mistake of wrapping his hand around Luke’s hard shaft and he lets out a loud cry of ‘Michael!’ as he comes all over the older boy’s fist.

“Did I say you could come, baby girl?” Michael croons, straddling Luke’s waist. “I don’t think I did, baby…”

“Daddy, I just—”

Michael shushes him by pressing their lips together. Luke moans into the kiss, its skilfulness good enough to get him hard again.

“I’m going to fuck you dry as your punishment, baby girl,” Michael whispers against his lips. Before Luke can even comment on that, Michael slams inside of him, making him mewl from the immense pleasure the pain is bringing him. He’s such a masochist that way. The pressure builds again in his stomach, and since he’s oversensitive, he comes undone too soon, like it was the first time he was being fucked. Michael keeps thrusting into him, which he has no objections to, since he feels so good inside him, so right. And in the right angle too.

By the time Michael fills him up, Luke has come for the third time.

–

Luke wakes up to the smell of bacon and waffles, his favourite combination for breakfast. His eyes flutter open and see that Michael has cooked some for them.

“Morning,” Michael greets him, handing him a plate. “Slept well?”

“Apart from the fact that my ass feels torn, yes,” Luke replies, munching on a bacon strip happily.

“Shame,” Luke tilts his head to the side, “I was hoping for morning round two.”

Luke throws a pillow at the redhead.

–

“The entire campus probably heard Luke screaming out your name,” Calum shudders as they get together for lunch. “I was down the hall and heard you two going at it.”

“It’s not my fault that I’m endowed well,” Michael waggles his brows. “They were a good fuck too.”

Calum and Ashton sigh collectively.

“What? They really were,” Michael shrugs. “I might keep them.”

–

Lucy doesn’t know what she’s doing, her cropped top raised to expose her upper torso whilst both her legs are wrapped around Michael’s waist. Her back is pressed against the door frame leading to Michael’s dorm room (where the fuck is his roommate? Like for real?) and Michael’s other hand is under her skirt, cupping her inner thigh.

“Daddy,” Lucy moans out, needy for more. She’s too aroused for all the teasing.

Michael kicks the door behind him and presses her against the nearest wall, and wastes no time in pushing his jeans down.

 _Commando, that’s hot_ , Lucy’s mouth waters at the sight of Michael’s cock.

“Wet my cock for me, baby girl,” Michael instructs; Lucy obeys.

Lucy likes sucking Michael’s dick, she decides as she looks up into Michael’s pretty face. His face is contorted into a beautiful masterpiece as she bobs her head up and down, her dainty hand cupping his sac.

“Stop,” Lucy pouts as he pulls away. “I want to come inside your tight ass, baby.”

“Don’t just say that, fucking do it.”

Lucy soon finds herself pressed to the wall, her chest to the cold surface.

“Don’t use such language against me, baby,” Michael coos, his cockhead nudging at her entrance. “You’re being a bad girl.”

“Am not,” she pouts. It’s so hot that she’s still fully dressed and Michael is mostly dressed too.

She lets out a mewl when Michael slams into her relentlessly. She loves how rough the male fledgling sets the pace. She drags her nails down his back as he thrusts harder and harder into her, until she can’t take it anymore.

After a dozen of lovebites left on her neck and shoulder, they both release in unison.

–

“You really shouldn’t be using them,” Ashton sighs when Michael shows up to their lunch table with two or three lovebites on his neck. “They aren’t your toy to use.”

“But they are,” Michael grins.

“You’re hurting them,” Ashton argues.

“I’m apathetic and aromantic, Ashton, I don’t give a shit if they’re hurt.”

–

Lucy hums as she walks around the garden. The chrysanthemums here look so pretty, she had to take a bunch of pictures and post them on Instagram. There are pansies and red tulips here as well, of which she takes pictures of as well.

“Didn’t know you were the flower kind of gal, Luce,” Michael’s voice interrupts her photo-taking session. “What’s that called, chrysthmum?”

“You mean ‘chrysanthemum’?” Lucy giggles at Michael’s attempt to remember the flower.

“Is this your way of telling me you want me to cover you with rose petals and fuck you in them?” Michael raises his pierced brow.

“Maybe…”

 

And twenty minutes later, Lucy finds herself pashing the fuck out of Michael’s pierced lip. She didn’t notice this earlier, but the redhead must have gotten it within last two days. Lucy moans at the thought of his lip piercings against her perineum.

“You get me so riled up just from kissing me, baby girl,” Michael praises her, making her moan some more. “Gonna ride my cock like a good girl?”

“Wanna suck you off,” Lucy replies.

So, she gets on her knees, her lips stretched around his cock. She moans when he starts fucking her mouth, and she definitely is loud when she comes in her lace panties from having her mouth fucked.

–

“You’re taking this too far,” Ashton chastises his friend, who’s getting ready for his little date with Lucy.

“Oh, sod off.”

–

Lucy is trembling so much.

She just walked in on Michael, who she thought was _her_ Michael, kissing some bitch whilst being half-naked.

~ * ~

 

**Part two**

Michael sighs as the blondie glares at him across the cafeteria. It’s not his fault he couldn’t keeps his—okay, maybe it _is_.

“You fucked up,” Ashton states the obvious.

“Thanks,” Michael glares at his best friend.

“Your dick couldn’t stick to one person, it’s 100% your fault,” Ashton rolls his eyes.

“I didn’t know they had feelings for me.”

Michael watches Lucy flaunting her flawless figure as he spears the pork cutlet udon aggressively. He isn’t jealous that Lucy is talking to a guy.

–

Lucy isn’t guilty at all that she’s talking to another guy. After all, Michael doesn’t own her. He compliments her about her eyes, and she’s sure he’s trying to get into her pants. Oldest trick in the book.

“So, wanna help me with Algebra at my dorm room?” Liam, as the bloke seems to be called, asks Lucy. Red alert!

“Um, I have to—”

“Baby girl, is this bastard bothering you?”

Lucy curses when Michael seems to have apparated out of nowhere.

“Yes, daddy,” Lucy can’t find the faster option of getting rid of Liam so she just goes along. “He’s bothering me _a lot_.”

“Dude, I didn’t know he was—”

“ _She_ ,” Michael growls out, his hand wrapping around Liam’s neck. “Don’t you fucking disrespect my baby girl’s pronouns, fucktard.”

Before Lucy can shove Michael off the poor lad, Michael releases his grip on the other’s neck and grabs Lucy by her arms.

“We need to talk, you and I,” Michael starts dragging her somewhere.

Lucy wants to protest, but it’s like every muscle in her body is protesting against _her_. She can’t seem to fight Michael off, or have the will to.

“You’ve been dodging me,” Michael growls once they’re in an unused classroom. Lucy lets out a loud gasp when the bared part of her ass touches the polished wooden surface. She makes a mental note not to wear skirt that gets ridden up easily.

“So what? You were caught—”

Michael’s lips attack Lucy’s, rendering her powerless. She finds herself kissing him back, despite her supposed hatred for him. She doesn’t fight it when his hand slide down to her leg, caressing her soft, shaven leg, and inching up until it reaches the lace covering her crotch.

She definitely doesn’t fight it when Michael’s hand removes her lace panties from her lower regions, and she doesn’t fight it either when that hand inches towards her entrance.

Lucy lets out a low moan when Michael finger-fucks her with three fingers, making her squirm. She knows she’s near her high but she knows she can’t come without Michael’s permission unless she wants him mad.

“Is my baby girl close?” Michael muses, his lips on the hollow of Lucy’s neck. Before she can protest, his teeth sink into her skin, taking her blood. She lets out a loud cry of ‘daddy!’ as she spurts onto her pleated skirt, her nails digging into her palms. “Bet you can come again, baby.” He whispers against her skin.

Lucy nods as Michael licks his palm and strokes himself to lubricate his cock somewhat before pushing in roughly. Lucy cries out from how skilful her lover is, feeling herself aroused to the utmost level. Michael thrusts in and out of her at a fast, rough pace, making Lucy tremble from pleasure from every stroke against her special spot. She comes undone soon enough, which Michael filling her to the brim quickly after.

“This doesn’t mean you’re forgiven,” Lucy hisses at Michael.

“I’m not looking for forgiveness.”

–

Luke may have told Michael that he hasn’t forgiven the lad, but his body sure has. His cropped top is being raised over his head so that Michael’s eyes can feast on his bare torso. He’s already stripped down to his lace panties, and he can feel his own pre-cum oozing against the lacy material.

“Tell me what you want, baby girl,” Michael’s lips whisper against his neck. “Tell daddy.”

“I want you to wreck your baby girl,” Luke whines out when Michael’s teeth pierce his neck. His cock pulsates in its lace barrier.

Luke hears shuffling noises as Michael undresses himself fully, his cockhead nudging at his entrance. He lets out a mewl when Michael pushes inside of him roughly, his lace panties still on. From the mixture of pleasure from both the feeding and Michael’s cock, Luke comes hearing Michael’s pretty whimpers. He can tell that the older lad came as well. They both harden again, as it’s Luke’s turn to feed, and minutes later, they come in unison.

“Is this the part where you leave me?” Luke asks when Michael presses his lips to his forehead.

“No, baby girl,” Michael replies. “This is the part where I break your heart.”

–

“And he kicked you in the balls.”

“And he kicked me in the balls, don’t remind me, Calum,” Michael snarls at his friend. “I was being honest.”

“As if you haven’t already broken their heart,” Ashton bumps in.

“I need new best friends,” Michael sighs, lighting up a cigarette. Technically speaking, they aren’t allowed to smoke on school grounds, but Michael isn’t a stickler for rules, so.

“We’re the best you’re going to get,” Calum rolls his eyes at Michael. “What are you going to do with Luke/Lucy? Are you going to give up on them?”

“Fuck no,” Michael exhales the smoke. “They had the balls to kick me in the assets; I like that.”

“Assets, my ass,” Ashton snorts. “You’re sterile.”

“Hush, you know what I mean,” Michael waves at Ashton in a dismissive manner.

“And I thought I could get away from you,” a familiar tenor-bass voice interrupts.

“Luke,” Michael grins, walking towards the black leather jacket-clad lad. “Good to see you.”

“You’re abusing your Goddess-given affinity,” Luke mumbles as his breathe hitches audibly.

“Oh, you don’t have to remind me,” Michael chuckles, his lips brushing against Luke’s. He knows that’s enough for the younger lad to give in.

“I hate you,” Luke mumbles against Michael’s lips before kissing him back eagerly.

Michael cups the back of Luke’s curly hair as he hums, still holding onto the cigarette.

–

“You really are the Casanova of our House of Night.”

“Oh hush, you make me blush,” Michael doesn’t bother putting his shirt back on. “Have you heard from Luke/Lucy?”

“She’s busy crying her eyeballs out,” Calum informs him. “Apparently, her great-grandmother passed away.”

 

Ten minutes later, Michael is at Lucy’s dorm room. He doesn’t knock before entering the door, only to have a pillow flying into his face.

“Go away,” Lucy states, with another pillow clutched to her chest. “Or, I swear to the Goddess…”

“Save the pillows for later, baby girl,” Michael walks over to Lucy and wraps his arms around her. “It’s hard to lose someone you love, I know that.”

“You’re saying that just to earn my trust back,” Lucy seethes, trying to push Michael away.

“I lost my parents when I was eight,” Michael confesses. “It was a car accident. I was in the car too, but I somehow survived. I think it was the Goddess looking after me, now that I think about it. I was sent to foster house after foster house, and only think I noticed were the lustful glances everyone was giving me. On my sixteenth birthday, I was going to my secondary school when the Tracker Marked me. I didn’t hesitate in coming here. Almost slept with Ashton the day arrived here, but that’s when I realised what my Goddess-given gift was.”

“You’ve been misusing it since.”

“I can’t control my gift,” Michael sounds truthful and sincere to Lucy. “But what I do know is that you’re not effected by it.”

“I’ve been sleeping with you regardless of my emotions towards you,” she growls.

“Do you believe in soulmates?”

That was a curveball in Lucy’s guts.

“I believe in bullshit.”

–

“Do you believe in soulmates?”

“I believe in bullshit,” Lucy replies, making Michael see red.

Out of instinct, Michael sinks his teeth into Lucy’s porcelain neck, both moaning from the hormones that are released. Michael keeps feeding until he can feel both of them are close to their highs.

“No…” Lucy lets out a feeble protest, sounding weak to Michael. “I can’t…”

“You’re going to come for me, I know you are,” Michael whispers against Lucy’s skin, lapping at the puncture wounds to make the blood-flow increase. “We’re Imprinted.”

Michael reattaches his lips to Lucy’s neck, making her scream out from pleasure as she comes in her all-lace g-string. He circles his forefinger and middle fingertips against her hole before pushing them in, causing her to whimper. He hasn’t much resistance as he fingers her roughly with three of his fingers, finding her special spot dead-on. His fingers are soon replaced by his cockhead, which soon turns into a full-out sex as Lucy feeds from Michael in return.

“I love you,” Lucy moans out as she clenches around Michael’s shaft, her entire body shaking. Michael soon follows suit, his lips buried in her shoulder to muffle his whimpers.

–

Michael wakes up to the scent of _Twilight Wood_ , which is Lucy’s favourite body wash. Which, by default, is Michael’s. He sighs happily as he presses a soft kiss to Lucy’s forehead.

“Shut up,” Michael now knows it’s a _Luke Day_.

“Luke, I didn’t say anything,” Michael states.

“You didn’t have to,” Luke presses his lips to Michael’s. “And did you really take an advantage of me last night?”

“You didn’t stop me,” Michael states, again.

“I didn’t say ‘yes’ either,” Luke argues.

“You didn’t have to.”

Silence fills the air with a loud echo of awkwardness before Michael breaks it.

“Me too,” he decides to speak out. “I love you too.”

“You think we’re soulmates,” Luke breathes out, sounding like air has been knocked out of his lungs.

“I know so,” Luke blinks up at Michael as he speaks his next words. “From the very first second I laid my eyes upon you, I felt something, something that was bigger than lust. I knew you weren’t affected by my powers, because you didn’t act mindless during our times together.”

“How do you know we’re Imprinted?” Luke sounds small.

“When you were crying last night… I felt it,” Michael takes Luke’s hand and places both their hands over his heart. “In here.”

“But the act of Imprinting is rare amongst fledglings… we’re too uncontrolled to do that,” Lue shakes his head. “And not strong enough.”

“It was possible because we have a strong bond that’s not as simple as lust,” Michael tries again. “We’ve an Imprint because we have a soulmate bond. You weren’t affected by my powers at all, Luke, it was all on your own accord.”

“I was under your influence,” Luke argues weakly as Michael’s lips near his. “You were using me.”

“I never used you,” Michael brushes their lips together. “At first, you were supposed to be my next prey. Then I saw your soul.”

“You still used me,” Luke pulls back. “You used me for sex.”

“At first, maybe,” Michael admits. “But you weren’t influenced by my powers.”

“I love you,” Luke admits. “But you’re not…”

“I do love you,” Michael presses a fluttering kiss to Luke’s eyebrow. “I’m just not good enough for you.”

~*~

**Part three**

 

It’s been thirty-seven days since the last time Michael made love to Luke. Thirty-seven days since they shared touches.

Thirty-seven days since they spoke.

“You’re dying,” Calum states. “Not physically, but emotionally.”

Ashton gives Calum a death glare.

“They don’t want me in their life anymore,” Michael says in defeat.

“You have to keep trying.”

–

Michael should have seen it coming.

Calum was looking at Ashton as they both practically shoved Michael into a janitor’s closet. He found a glaring Luke there. He knows that the door is locked from the outside.

“We’re locked in until we make peace,” Michael takes a threatening step closer to Luke. “We can talk.”

“And what? Talk about what we could’ve been?” Luke gulps, looking up at Michael. “There’s nothing we could’ve been.”

“There’s nothing we _could’ve been_ because there _will be_ ,” Michael hits the wall behind Luke. “I love you.”

“I—”

“You don’t have to say it,” Michael dips his head down to press their lips together. “‘Cause I know…”

They melt into the kiss, lips remembering how they feel. Michael hoists Luke up so that his lean legs are wrapped around his waist. He slowly grinds their crotches together, until they’re both aroused. Michael presses open-mouthed kisses down to Luke’s neck. Luke shivers from the touch, and it takes no longer than a second before Michael’s teeth sink into Luke’s supple skin. They both moan as Michael feeds, their high building up. Luke’s nails scratch at Michael’s back when they reach their highs at the same time.

“I’m not done,” Michael closes the twin puncture wounds with his saliva. “Are you?”

“No,” Luke reassures.

Michael pulls his sweatpants down and bares his cock, tip swollen already, glistening with pre-cum. Luke moans, sliding down from his position and gets down on his knees, wetting Michael’s shaft with his mouth. Once Michael deems enough, he presses Luke’s back against the wall and pushes in slowly, making him cry out. Michael sets a slow pace but Luke won’t have any of it. Luke demands Michael goes as hard as he can, as rough as he can, as fast as he can. Michael concedes, fucking his _consort_ as demanded.

“I love you,” Michael and Luke say in unison as they come together.

 

Outside the janitor’s closet, Calum pats a puking-Ashton on the back.

–

“You two kissed and made up?” Calum gets the death glare from Michael, who looks proper debauched. “I’m just asking.”

“You were listening onto us right outside the door,” Luke blushes redder than Michael’s hair. “Why on Earth?”

“I was just curious,” Calum shrugs. “So, what’s next? Marriage?”

Michael hits the back of his best friend’s head.

“I said no foul things!”

“They’re soulmates,” Ashton deadpans. “I can see it.”

“What are you, soulmate reader?”

“I’m just good at reading stuff,” Ashton shrugs. “Michael, your soul was dying when Luke refused to talk to you. Now that you two have reunited, it’s brought back to life.”

“How do you know that?” Michael furrows his brows together.

“Your gift is something that can be easily misused,” Ash grins, “but mine is something that has to be used in the right direction.”

“Ash…”

“I can’t read auras, if that’s what you were thinking,” Ash cuts Calum off. “I can, however, see people’s souls.”

“Oh.”

–

“Why have you been abusing your gift?” Luke asks Michael as they lay down together in Michael’s bed, his roommate as absent as ever. “You could’ve just not used it.”

“Well, I was having fun with it,” Michael admits. “Easy lays. Then I met you.”

“Cliché, Michael,” Luke giggles.

“I hadn’t another lover since I met you,” Michael argues. “You’ve been my only for last couple months.”

“What about that bitch you were making out with?”

“My roommate walked in before anything else could happen,” Michael shrugs.

“Who’s this mysterious roommate?” Luke frowns.

Michael laughs.

“It’s Ashton.”

“That’s anti-climatic,” Luke giggles. “How come he’s never in your room?”

“He was when I first got here,” Michael shrugs.

“Oh, that’s how you and Ashton almost slept together,” Luke makes a sidenote.

“When he figured out I was misusing my gift, he started having sleepovers at Calum’s room, who doesn’t have a roommate,” Michael continues as if Luke didn’t speak. “And let’s just say they have their own fun.”

“Who tops though?” Luke wiggles his brows.

“Does it look like Calum tops?” Michael laughs again.

“He’s a small puppy,” Luke agrees.

Michael reaches out to grab Luke’s thigh close to his dick. He grins when Luke’s breath hitches.

“I didn’t use my power. All I had to do was touch you, and your body is reacting already,” Michael points out. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Luke slowly rolls on top of Michael and initiates a kiss. Michael doesn’t complain as he kisses back enthusiastically, his hands resting on Luke’s hipbones, squeezing the already bruised skin there. It’s like his hands were made to hold Luke here. Soon, their kiss turns into a pashing session, which Michael hasn’t a problem with. Luke’s kisses get down lower until his lips are at Michael’s dick, and Michael helps the blond get rid of the boxers. Not before long, Luke’s lips are wrapped around Michael’s cock and choking on it as Michael uses his mouth freely.

“Wanna come inside your pretty ass,” Michael pulls out before he comes, and Luke nods, pushing his pretty lace g-string aside and letting Michael slide in. Luke lets out the prettiest moans as Michael fucks up into his prostate.

“Daddy!” Luke screams out as Michael delivers that one thrust sending Luke to a frenzied heaven. Michael thrusts couple more times before he comes inside Luke.

“Yikes, my ears!”

Michael is quick to throw the blankets over their bodies when he spots a head-to-toe red Ashton in the door frame.

“You know I have a daddy kink,” Michael coughs awkwardly.

“Yeah, I prefer my ears out of it.”

–

“Harder! Daddy, please!” Lucy cries out as Michael feeds from her, their chests pressed together, Michael’s cock working its way in and out of her tight hole. Michael obliges, his orgasm approaching.

 

“So,” Michael grabs a towel and wets it, cleaning Lucy’s cum off her tummy. “We didn’t say anything about us…”

“We don’t have to say anything,” Lucy giggles. “You and I are soulmates. That’s all that matters.”

“I want us to, um…” Michael nuzzles at Lucy’s neck with his forehead. “Fuck it.”

Michael gets down onto one knee and pulls out a rose gold band.

“I know we’ve been seeing each other for only a short time—four months—but I promise you, I won’t ever let you go,” Michael promises.

“I accept that.”

 _Always & Forever_ the band reads.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably, possibly, pretty much working on Cashton.


End file.
